


[Podfic] All Manner of Things Shall Be Well

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, LGBTQ Allies, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic of All Manner of Things Shall be Well  by  des-zimbitsOriginal Summary:After a summer where Eric kept his mouth shut, Coach Bittle takes some steps to reach out to his son.





	[Podfic] All Manner of Things Shall Be Well

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Manner of Things Shall Be Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606312) by [garden of succulents (staranise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/garden%20of%20succulents). 



Mediafire mp3 available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2xxw9o66glw0puo/%5Bcheck_please%5D_All_Manner_of_Things_Shall_Be_Well_auphonic.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Second podfic ever and first of someone else's story! There definitely new challenges here and hopefully they came out alright. IDK about Coach's voice. It's not meant to be an accurate representation of a Georgian accent, mostly just different enough to distinguish his voice.
> 
> Please leave feedback here and on the original story if you enjoyed :-)
> 
> I have been informed that podficcers like twitter? So you can tweet at me about this, or really anything OMGCP related [@justaphage](https://twitter.com/justaphage)


End file.
